The present invention relates in general to a gaming device having a game, and more particularly to a gaming device having an accumulating award symbol game.
Gaming device manufacturers strive to make gaming devices that provide as much enjoyment and excitement as possible. Providing a game in which a player has an opportunity to win potentially large awards or credits is one way to enhance player enjoyment and excitement.
Currently, gaming machines or devices provide games wherein a player has one or more opportunities to obtain a winning symbol combination on mechanical or video reels. The winning symbol combination may be along the same payline or on different paylines (known as a scatter pay). By providing gaming devices with more winning symbol combinations, players' chances of obtaining an award increase.
One known gaming device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,254 B1 assigned to Aristocrat Leisure Industries, Pty Ltd. The gaming device in this patent is a slot machine that has a plurality of rotatable reels with symbols. A player spins the reels and receives an award by obtaining predetermined winning symbol combinations on the reels. This gaming device also has a “special” symbol. The special symbol acts like a wildcard symbol such that it combines with an existing symbol combination to provide the most desirable symbol combination to the player. Therefore, the special symbol may represent any symbol in the game that provides the most favorable symbol combination. The special symbol increases the likelihood that a player will obtain an award.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,642 assigned to Aristocrat Leisure Industries, discloses a slot machine including several reels which pays an award when a symbol combination having three 7's appears along a payline. If the three 7's occurs on a central payline or “win line,” the player receives a jackpot prize. Furthermore, the winning combination of 7's is normally against a clear background. However, the background color can change and affect the award. The background color can be the same color for each symbol or each symbol can be against a different background color. The symbol combinations combined with the color combinations provide several award opportunities for players. The color combinations increase player awards.
Gaming devices that increase the opportunities to obtain awards and increase the size of the awards are desirable. Players are attracted to games that provide several larger awards. Therefore, to increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide new games for gaming devices.